Un refugio
by Blancanakano
Summary: Anneliese ha ido a casa de Elizabeta porque Rod está enfadado y da miedo. Oneshot. Yuri HunFemAus.


**Aunque pueda parecer que solo escribo cosas con personajes masculinos eso no es verdad y aquí está la prueba. Creo que es el resultado de que esté reglosa.**

**Espero que os guste esta pareja, porque a mí me encantan.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Anneliese- Fem Austria**

**Elizabeta- Hungría**

**Roderich- Austria**

* * *

Era un día como otro cualquiera y Elizabeta volvía a casa después de hacer la compra. Hacía tiempo que no vivía con Roderich y la iba bien, lo echaba de menos pero no mucho.

Le pareció extraño que la puerta no estuviera cerrada con llave, pero tampoco se alarmó, podía habérsela dejado sin cerrar. Entró y fue hasta la cocina a dejar las bolsas y empezó a meter las cosas en la nevera y los armarios.

De repente oyó sollozos que venían del salón pero… Se suponía que no había nadie más en la casa, ¿no? Cogió una de las sartenes más grandes que tenía en la cocina y se dirigió al salón, despacio, sin hacer ruido.

Se asomó por la puerta y dio un suspiro, no había ningún intruso, solo estaba Anneliese. Estaba llorando. ¿Por qué lloraba? Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando discretamente la enorme sartén en la mesita con un golpe sordo.

-¿Qué pasa Anne? ¿Por qué lloras? –la austriaca siguió llorando y se apoyó en su hombro- Venga cálmate y dime qué pasa –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Al poco rato Anneliese dejó de sollozar y levantó la cabeza del hombro de Elizabeta.

-N-No sé qué ha pasado… R-Rod se ha enfadado conmigo, d-daba mucho miedo y-y m-me he ido de c-casa –mientras conseguía decir esto se sorbía los mocos y al terminar volvió a ponerse a llorar.

-Shhh, venga, shhh –Elizabeta le daba palmaditas en la espalda intentando calmarla.

Siguieron así un rato pero la húngara estaba cada vez más nerviosa, así que aparto un poco a la otra chica y fue a hacer té en cantidades industriales y a por una caja de pañuelos. Se dio prisa en poner el agua a hervir porque no quería dejar a Anne mucho tiempo sola.

Volvió con Anne al salón con una caja de pañuelos mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviese. La austriaca ya no lloraba y cuando le tendió los pañuelos cogió uno y se sonó con mucho estruendo.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar a su lado.

-Creo que sí- tiró el pañuelo usado y cogió otro.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo has entrado? –hacía un rato que quería preguntárselo pero no se había atrevido hasta ahora, que parecía que se había calmado un poco.

-Cogí las llaves que dejaste en casa cuando te mudaste- se puso a buscar entre los cojines del sofá hasta que las encontró y se las puso en la mano a la otra.

-¡Ah! No me acordaba de ellas. Pero no me las des, puedes quedártelas –le devolvió las llaves.

En ese momento se oyó el pitido del hervidor y Elizabeta se levantó como por efecto de un resorte para ir a la cocina, dejando a Anne con las llaves en la mano. Volvió llevando una bandeja con enorme tetera y dos tazas y se encontró con que Anne seguía exactamente igual que como la había dejado.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Vas a volver a ponerte a llorar? –dejo corriendo la bandeja en la mesita de café y se sentó a su lado.

-S-Sí, ¿esto significa que puedo quedarme contigo? –dio un respingo cuando Eli la habló.

-Pues claro, puedes quedarte hasta que quieras volver a casa –la otra dio un suspiro de alivio-. Puedo llamar a Rod para decirle que estás aquí y que no es necesario que te busque, ¿quieres que lo haga?

-Eh… Sí, vale, lo que quieras –empezó a servir el té, que ya estaba listo.

-Vale, ahora vuelvo –cogió el teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Anne la oyó marcar el número de teléfono de su casa.

Elizabeta esperó mientras oía los pitidos hasta que Roderich cogió el teléfono.

-Hola Rod. Soy yo, Eli

-…

-No, no pasa nada, solo quería avisarte de que Anne está en mi casa.

-…

¿Qué por qué? Porque la asustaste Rod.

-…

-No, no sé cuándo va a volver contigo, eso es cosa suya.

-…

-Sí, está bien, no te preocupes.

-…

-Mejor que no vengas, que te llame ella cuando ya quiera verte.

-…

-Sí, no pasa nada, tranquilo. Adiós Rod.

-…

Dicho todo esto colgó y volvió a entrar en el salón.

Anne, que lo había oído todo, por lo menos lo que Eli había dicho, le tendió una taza llena de té cuando se sentó.

-Gracias por hacer eso.

-No es nada.

-Yo no quería hablar con él, así ha sido más fácil, gracias.

-Bueno, de nada –empezó a beberse el té mientras la miraba.

Se hizo el silencio mientras se bebían el té, parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada y Elizabeta no se hubiera encontrado a Anneliese llorando en su casa. Eli se acabó el té y dejó la taza en la mesa. En este momento de paz se había dado cuenta que Anne estaba en camisón y que simplemente se había puesto el abrigo por encima al salir de casa.

Miró el reloj, casi era la hora de comer, se había pasado toda la mañana consolando a Anne.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha mientras que yo hago la comida?

-Em.. Sí, vale, me vendría bien –se levantó-. Pero… He salido de casa corriendo y no tengo ropa.

-No pasa nada, te dejo algo mío. Ven –Se dirigió a su dormitorio y abrió el armario-. Coge lo que quieras, si no encuentras algo llámame.

Dejó a Anneliese revolviendo en el armario y fue a la cocina. No sabía qué podía hacer para dos, hacía bastante que solo cocinaba para sí misma. Abrió uno de los armarios y sacó un paquete de arroz. "Bien, arroz con… con… con pollo" pensó y sacó un tupper con un guiso de pollo que tenía en la nevera.

Cuando puso el arroz en el fuego oyó como Anne entraba en la ducha y abría el agua y metió el pollo en el microondas. Un rato después el arroz estaba listo y el pollo caliente así que fue a ver si Anne había terminado. Llamó a la puerta del baño.

-Anne, ¿estás ya?

-¡Un momento! ¡Me tengo que acabar de vestir! –se la oyó responder a través de la puerta.

-Vale, la comida está lista, te espero en la cocina.

-¡Enseguida estoy!

Eli volvió a la cocina, puso la mesa y sirvió la comida. Después de pensarlo un rato sacó una botella de vino blanco. Ambas eran adultas, no pasaba nada si bebía y a Anne no le gustaba la cerveza, así que tendría que ser vino.

Anne salió del baño con el pelo mojado y recogido en una larga trenza. Se había puesto un vestido azul que Elizabeta tenía desde hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca se había puesto. Iba descalza pero no daba señales de que tuviera frío así que la húngara no dijo nada.

-Huele bien –dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Gracias, espero que también sepa bien –Eli cogió las botella de vino y la descorchó-. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Mmmm… Sí, pero poco, sabes que no suelo beber y que no aguanto bien el alcohol –contestó la austriaca mientras le tendía su vaso.

-Lo sé, lo sé –le sirvió vino, pero no mucho, ante la atenta mirada de Anne. Luego se sirvió a sí misma un vaso un poco más generoso.

Empezaron a comer y a hablar de temas sin importancia, parecía que nada había pasado esa mañana. Elizabeta sugirió que fueran de compras para que Anne no tuviera que usar su ropa. Anneliese estuvo de acuerdo y en cuanto terminaron de comer y recogieron la cocina se marcharon de compras.

A la húngara ni era algo que le hiciera mucha ilusión pero Anne parecía que se lo pasaba bien así que daba igual lo que ella pensara.

Cuando volvieron a casa estaban las dos muertas del cansancio y cargadas hasta arriba de bolsas llenas de vestidos, camisas, zapatos, ropa interior… Elizabeta estaba convencida de que no era necesaria tanta ropa pero no dijo nada.

Tiraron todas las bolsas por el salón y se espachurraron en el sofá.

-¿Te apetece cenar? –preguntó Eli.

-Estoy demasiado cansada como para cenar –respondió la austriaca mientras se quitaba los zapatos dando golpes con los pies y agitándolos.

-Mejor, porque no me apetece cocinar.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, amontonadas en el sofá, a punto de dormirse.

-Deberíamos movernos o hacer algo –sugirió Anne dándole golpecitos con el pie a Eli para que reaccionara.

-Hummm… -se desperezó para quitarse la modorra de encima- Sí, buena idea. ¿Y si guardamos tu ropa?

-Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-Conmigo, no tengo cuarto de invitados.

-Em…

-Tranquila, mi cama es grande. Voy a hacerte sitio en el armario para que guardes todo eso –señaló las pilas de bolsas, se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio sin esperar a que la otra reaccionase.

Anne se quedó tiesa, es estado de shock. Iban a dormir… juntas. No pasaba nada. ¿O sí pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía así, tan… violenta? Eran dos chicas, amigas desde siempre, ¿no? Esto no estaba mal, ¿verdad? Estaba confusa y nunca se había sentido así pero cuando Eli la llamó fue hasta el dormitorio cargada de bolsas.

-¿Queda algo en el salón? –le preguntó Elizabeta cuando la vio entrar. A eso Anne asintió en silencio -. Voy a por ello.

Anneliese dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la pared e intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Elizabeta volvió con más bolsas y se la encontró así, con aspecto de estar catatónica.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasa algo? –soltó las bolsas de golpe y se arrodilló delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

-Estaba pensando.

-¿Pensando? ¿En qué? –Eli no quitó la expresión de preocupación que tenía.

-En los… sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos? Oh… -se dio cuenta a qué se refería Anne.

En realidad Eli siempre había querido mucho a Anneliese. Mucho, de una forma que no era… normal. Pensó todo esto en una fracción de segundo y un momento después se había incorporado y le estaba dando un beso en los labios a Anne.

La austriaca al principio dio un respingo por la sorpresa pero no la rechazó y le devolvió el beso. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar. Elizabeta se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a besarle las mejillas donde veía que había una lágrima.

-No llores, mi dulce austriaca.

-N-No lloro.

Eli cogió de la cintura a Anne y la echó encima de la cama. Se puso encima de ella y la siguió besando. Empezó a levantarle el vestido y a buscar la cintura de las medias para quitárselas.

-E-Espera.

-¿Qué pasa? –Elizabeta se quedó quieta y la miró a los ojos.

-Yo nunca he hecho esto –Anne se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, por lo menos con una chica –sonrió de una manera muy poco inocente-. ¿Quieres que lo dejemos?

-N-No, sigue.

-Solo si tú quieres –Eli se había incorporado y la miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Sí que quiero –esta vez sonaba más convencida.

-Vale –Eli volvió a sonreír.

Esta vez fue más despacio, quitándose ella primero la camisa y dejando que Anne empezara a desabrocharle los pantalones antes de seguir quitándole las medias. En poco rato Anne parecía más confiada y toda la ropa que quedaba desapareció. Elizabeta empezó otra vez con los besos y las caricias y, antes de darse cuenta, todo eran roces, caricias y besos.

En algún momento las sábanas, los cojines y todo lo que había en la cama, incluidas ellas, acabó en el suelo.

Por la mañana Elizabeta fue la primera en despertarse. Las dos tenían el pelo enmarañado y unas cuantas marcas de uñas. Se dedicó a observar a Anne dormir y, cuando consideró que era hora de despertarse, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y darle besos siguiendo la línea de la columna vertebral.

Anne se fue despertando poco a poco y al ver a Eli sonrió. Elizabeta le devolvió la sonrisa y se estiró hasta poder darla un beso.

-Supongo que ya no querrás volver a casa con Rod.

-Hum… Tengo que pensarlo.

-¿Tienes que pensarlo? –Eli puso cara de ofendida.

-No me refería a que no quiera pero… No sé…

-Ya… lo entiendo.

-Por favor, no te pongas así, no me hagas esto más difícil de lo que es.

-No, no, vale, si de verdad que lo entiendo.

-Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero y siempre serás mi refugio.

Tras decir esto y dejar a Eli en la cama, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, Anne se levantó de un salto, totalmente desnuda, y fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.


End file.
